


The big bad bat.

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Clark Kent, Crying, Dirty Talk, M/M, Roleplay, Teasing, breaking in - Freeform, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Hello? Is anyone here? I'll give you my money, just d-don't hurt me." Clark says nervously."Trust me, I don't need your money." A deep voice says from somewhere. Clark frantically looks around to find the voice and suddenly he sees someone coming out from a dark corner of the room and into the light.He has on a black suit, with a bat symbol on it, a black cape is behind him, he has on black gloves and he's wearing a black cowl.Clark immediately knows who it is and his eyes get wide
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	The big bad bat.

Keys are turning in the apartment door, unlocking it and soon it opens. 

Clark walks in with a sigh of relief and puts his satchel on the floor near the coffee table and his camera on the coffee table. 

He's just gotten off from work and couldn't wait to relax for the whole weekend. The first thing he's going to do is order a pizza. He gets out his phone and starts to search through his contacts for his usual pizza place, but he hears something that makes him pause. 

It's the sound of a window opening and it sounds like it's coming from the kitchen. He puts his phone on the coffee table and goes to the kitchen.

When he gets there he sees that no one is there, but the window is open. It makes him scared, did someone come to hurt him, rob him?

"Hello? I-Is anyone here? I'll give you my money, just d-don't hurt me." Clark says nervously

"Trust me, I don't need your money." A deep voice says from somewhere. Clark frantically looks around to find the voice and suddenly he sees someone coming out from a dark corner of the room and into the light.

He has on a black suit, with a bat symbol on it, a black cape is behind him, he has on black gloves and he's wearing a black cowl. 

Clark immediately knows who it is and his eyes get wide. "B-Batman? What are you doing here? shouldn't you be in Gotham?" 

"I should be, but first I have to deal with you." 

"Me? But I didn't do anything. I'm n-not a criminal or anything I'm just a r-reporter." 

"Oh I know Clark." The bat starts getting near him and Clark starts to back up bit. Is he about to get beaten up? He's heard what the notorious crime stopper has done to his enemies. He doesn't kill them, but will brutally hurt them. "How do know m-my name?" 

"Didn't take long to research about you. A clumsy, little reporter who works for the daily planet. Reason I'm here is because you have something I want."

"What? I don't have anything, I swear."

"Ah but you do. You're innocent, but not that innocent." The man backs Clark up until he's he hits one of the counters. "You have a photo of me." Clark tilts his head in confusion. "So? There's a lot of photos of you in the papers."

"It's a photo of me without my mask on.” Clark gulps. He should of know that photo would be nothing but trouble. Clark is the only reporter to ever to get a photo of the bat without his mask. 

"But the photo doesn't show your fac-"

"That doesn't matter!" The bat yells and Clark flinches. The man then grabs Clark by the shirt and pulls him close. Clark whimpers in fear as batman gives him a cold, hard glare. "I can not risk someone figuring out who I really am. Bad enough I have to deal with the scum roaming the street, but now I have to worry about my life being ruined by some mousy reporter, now where is it?!”

Clark trembles and the bat yells again. 

"Well!? Answer me!"

Clark feels himself start to cry, he feels terrified. He doesn't wanna end up with broken bones or have to endure the man's brutal interrogation tactics. "I-I left them a-at my desk. Back a-at the daily planet." He sobs. "I didn't give them to my b-boss yet, promise. P-Please d-don't hurt me, I'm sorry." 

Batman let's him go and suddenly batman's gloved hand wipes away a tear, making Clark jump.

"Shh, don't cry. I won't hurt you little mouse. Perhaps yelling was unnecessary, but you need to know that this type of situations for me is urgent. Now are you sure you didn't give them to your boss? I don't want you to be a bad boy and lie to me." 

Clark nods a little frantically. "Y-Yes, I'm sure, its in my second drawer a-at my desk."

"Good boy." Batman says while he wipes away more tears from Clark's eyes. "I can go g-get you my keys to my drawer, I just have to find them first." Batman chuckles and pets his black curls, even plays with one curl that hangs in Clark's face. 

"I'm sure I can get it open, a person like me is good at picking locks, but you're very sweet to offer." Clark blushes and almost whines when Batman takes hand away. "You're a good boy aren't you Clark? You wouldn't do anything that could put me at risk would you?”

"N-No sir." 

"Good, but let's make sure. Turn around and bend over the counter." Clark tilts his head again, but does what he said. 

Batman takes his hand and reaches for Clark's belt buckle. Once it's undone he pulls his pants down with his boxers. 

Clark gasp and his cheeks get pink. “W-What are you d-doing?" 

"Just using some postive reinforcement." Those big glove hands grab one of Clark's asscheeks and gives it a squeeze, making the reporter squeak. 

He gives it a playful slap and watches it bounce. "What pretty ass you have." Both of those glove hands are on him and massaging his plush cheeks. 

He lightly runs a finger through the crack and Clark shivers.

Batman spreads him open and looks at Clark’s pink hole. "You're adorable here." He traces the finger around the hole. 

"D-Don't say t-that."

"But you are. You're hole is such a sweet pink, so small, bet you be all sensitive from having a big cock opening up your little hole." 

Clark whines and Batman pokes his hole. He gives it a slap with two fingers and the reporter squirms. "I wish I can fuck your cute little hole open right now, but I gotta get going soon. Have to get criminals off the streets before they hurt small and innocent people like you."

"I'm not small-Ah!" Batman gets the tip of his finger in Clark and Clark moans from feeling the rough material of the glove in him. 

Batman takes his finger out, making Clark give a sound of disappointment. "Don't worry honey, just getting something to slick you up." 

The man goes over to the kitchen cupboards and searches through them until he finds a bottle of olive oil. He opens it and puts the cover on the counter. 

He goes back over to Clark and spreads him open again. The vigilante tips the bottle and Clark yelps when he feels the oil drip on his entrance. 

"There we go." The vigilante says as he pours a bit more. He puts the bottle down and pokes Clark's hole again. He keeps poking until his finger goes in. "Oh my g-god." Clark gasp. 

Batman twist his fingers and taps his finger in Clark. He curls it a bit then gets it deeper. Clark groans and pushes his ass against the finger inside him. 

"Greedy little thing." Batman coos and gets a second finger in Clark. He spreads them apart and pulls at the rim. The man circles his fingers a bit and strokes at Clark's prostate. 

Clark whimpers. God his fingers are so big and the material from the gloves rubbing at his insides feels so good in a odd way. Batman takes his fingers out and puts one in again. 

He uses that finger to pull at that pink rim, gaping it open. "So are you going to be a good boy and not take photos of me like that again?"

"Um-oh!" 

Batman stretch's him wider and Clark feels his hard cock leaking. "Well sweetheart?"

"Y-Yes, I w-won't. I'll be g-good." 

Batman gets his finger in deep again and thrust it in and out. "You sure?"

"Y-Yes, Please I-I promise to be good." 

"Such a precious thing you are, I just wanna wrap you up in my cape and take you back to my bat cave. Keep you." 

"P-please don't, I n-need to be here-fuck!" Batman’s other fingers rub his hole firmly, making him tighten up a bit. 

"Oh but I might, I would sneak in one night and snatch you for myself, take you away and take care of you." Batman grins at the whine Clark gives, teasing the reporter is just too much fun. 

"N-No! please don't t-take me, I'll be good." 

The vigilant chuckles and grabs Clark's cock He presses on the tip and he plays with Clark's cock until the man starts to come in his palm.

"Good boy, such a good boy." Batman takes his hand away and pulls his fingers out. He helps Clark stand up and he pulls his pants back up for him. 

"Have to go and remember what I said, be a good boy and I won't sneak into your house, take you for myself." He pets Clark's hair and kisses his head. 

"Y-yes Batman." 

"Good boy." The vigilante goes over to the window and starts to climb out of it. "Stay safe little mouse." He says before getting out his grappling gun and firing it. He then swings and disperses into the night. 

Clark feels a blush on his face and goes over to the fridge to get some water. When he gets there he sees a note on the fridge. 

He picks it up and reads it.

"Next time let's do roleplay without my suit, so I can fuck you properly-Bruce." 

Clark chuckles a bit after reading it. He knows Bruce is probably going to do it again with the suit even though he wasn't on board with it at first.

He has no doubt it that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Leave your thoughts.


End file.
